Forever and Ever
by Hey Dhee
Summary: Aku membisikkan nama itu sekali lagi. Menengadah pada luasnya hamparan langit biru di angkasa. Berharap dia bisa datang lagi ke hadapanku dalam sekejap saja. Untuk bersanding denganku. Melengkapi hariku dengan segala tingkah lakunya. Lagi. RIN X OBITO


"**wakakakakakakak…." Lagi-lagi… ada Fic aneh.. Baeklah selamat menikmati…..**

waaaaah.. FFnet sekarang banyak Author-nya... (makin banyak maksudnya)

TERUS BERKARYA BUAT SEMUAAAAH!! AYO BERJUANG LULUS UAN..!! (apa seh??)

* * *

**Forever**

"Rin…."

Aku membisikkan nama itu sekali lagi. Menengadah pada luasnya hamparan langit biru di angkasa. Berharap dia bisa datang lagi ke hadapanku dalam sekejap saja. Untuk bersanding denganku. Melengkapi hariku dengan segala tingkah lakunya. Lagi.

Angin pagi yang segar berhembus. Sedikit menggelitik leherku. Aku masih menatap langit. Awan-awan putih diatasku berjalan sangat lamban. Enggan untuk saling mendahului. Kawanan burung camar menari-nari di udara. Berbaris membentuk formasi kokoh yang elok dipandang.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Rank: Chunnin**

**Age: 15 **

"Rin.. am.. em… umm…." Aku bergumam tidak jelas. Aliran darahku seakan meluncur terlalu lancar saat ini. Dua mangkuk ramen tadi seakan lepas tanggung jawab untuk mengganjal perutku. Untuk saat ini. Memandangnya saja seperti sedang melakukan lari lintas alam 10 mil. membakar habis kalori.

"Ada apa sih??" ia masih saja melempar kunai-kunainya ke pohon kerdil nan malang itu. Sepasang matanya tidak menghiraukanku.

"Eeeeeeee….." aku ber-eeeeee panjang. Hampir tak berujung. Tepat disampingnya aku menunduk gugup.

"Apa….!" Potongnya cepat. Kali ini dia menatapku tajam. Ada sebuah kunai sedang menari-nari pada telunjuknya. Pertahananku goyah sesaat. Apa dia akan membunuhku??

Bermodalkan akal sempit, aku mulai mencari cara. Mataku melirik keadaan di belakangnya. Hanya kerumunan ilalang. Hmm…. Aha..!!

"Ti..Tikus!!" aku menuding pada belakangnya. Sebisa mungkin ku keluarkan ekspresi syok yang aku punya.

"KYAAAA!!" gadis itu tiba-tiba melompat padaku. Tangannnya melingkar di leherku dengan cepat. Rambut coklatnya menggelitik pipiku. AkH.. erat terlalu erat. Aku mengerjap, menelan ludah sebanyak-banyaknya. Harum aroma tubuhnya hampir menghilangkan akal sehatku.

"Mana tikusnya? Cepat usir dia!!" ia berteriak tepat di telingaku. Gendangnya Hampir pecah. Baru saja aku menjalani operasi telinga karena sebuah shuriken sialan yang salah tujuan.

Namun hatiku tetap tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Ti…tidak ada tikus kok.." jawabku sambil tertawa kecil. Segala kesempatan yang ada sudah kugunakan untuk bisa membalas pelukan refleks-nya. Dengan senang hati tentunya. Aah.. Menyenangkan. Bisa diulang?

Masih dalam rangkulanku, dia menoleh pada keadaaan di belakangnya. Kemudian memberontak keluar. Mengamati tempat itu baik-baik. Memang tidak ada tikus disana. Aku tau kalau dia gadis yang phobia tikus. Sejenak ia berbalik menatapku. Kudapati wajahnya yang memerah. Aku tidak tau apa penyebabnya. Mungkin karena ketakutan tadi Atau mungkiiinnn….

"Kamu mau mati sekarang ya, Obito??" sinar matanya menusuk tajam. Hawa panas terasa membakar kulit. Jemarinya saling beradu, terdengar bunyi 'krek..krek…' Hiiiiiiiiiiii. Aku bergidik ngeri. Kumanfaatkan waktu sedetik untuk menyelamatkan diri hingga tujuan. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin mati muda.

"Obitoooooo…! Awas Kau!! _Zrat…zrat..zrat….._" Tiga kunai tertancap tepat pada pohon didepanku. Beberapa shuriken kemudian menyusul. Air seniku seakan ingin segera meluncur saat itu juga. Apa boleh buat. aku terus berlari. Mengitari lapangan latihan berulang kali. Tapi kali ini, aku tidak boleh gagal!

"Riiiiiiiiiinnn……" teriakku memohon ampun. Kunoichi satu ini memang tidak pernah kehabisan tenaga untuk mengejar mangsanya.

"Biarkan aku menghabisimu, Uchiha!!" sahutnya. Suasana Horor. Kunai dan Shuriken masih berterbangan diudara.

"Aishiteruuuuuu!!" balasku berteriak lantang pada langit. Manjur atau tidak. Pasrah.

"Apa??" tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan langkah. Volume suaranya melemah. Aku menoleh. Bertemu wajahnya yang nampak kebingungan. "Apa?" Ulangnya, memamerkan sedikit satu telinganya padaku.

"Aku Ci…cin..ta.. kamu.. Rin" jawabku terbata sambil membenarkan posisi goggle-ku yang turun menutup hidung. Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah merasa gugup seperti ini padanya.

Gadis itu langsung menaikkan wajah. Menoleh kesana-kemari. Disekitar sini tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin ia berpikir ini adalah salah satu latihan untuk seorang calon Jounin. Latihan untuk 'tidak termakan oleh omongan lawan.'.

"Hei.. Rin…" Panggilku hati-hati. Ia belum menatapku. Aku hanya bisa menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya bebas ketombe.

"Mmmh… Obito…." Seketika Ia berbalik, membelakangiku. Mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya dengan tempo cepat. Sepertinya ia melipat tangannya. Apa dia gugup?

Aku mengernyit dahi, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia maksud. Namun tetap menunggu kelanjutan perkataannya.

"Aishiteruuuuuu!!" kali ini dia yang berteriak. Sambil berlari keluar lapangan. Melesat cepat. Dan menghilang.

Sementara aku masih mematung ditempatku. Membiarkan lalat hinggap pada ujung bibirku. A… Apa aku mimpi..?

* * *

"kau ini kenapa…??" tanyannya yang baru saja mendapatkan satu mangkuk ramen pesanannya. Kami baru saja selesai latihan.

"tidak apa-apa.." jawabku tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari sepasang sumpit kuning gading di tanganku. Lelah dan sedikit kesal.

"Bohong…." Tuduhnya.

"Baiklah, Kakashi…." Kataku kemudian dengan menyebutkan satu nama. Malas rasanya.

"Ahahahahaha….." dia tertawa lebar.

"Ada apa? Aku serius…" aku lekat menatapnya. Ingin menemukan kejujuran.

"Hei jelek… jangan cemburu.. ayolah.. dia hanya mengajariku beberapa teknik…" sanggahnya. Sumpit ditanganku ia rebut. Begitu juga dengan mangkuk-ku. Ia mengaduk-aduk ramen di dalamnya tanpa aturan.

"tapi dulu kan --"

"Itu kan dulu…." Potongnya cepat. Aku terdiam. Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak, telah menyinggung masa lalu-nya yang saat itu membuatnya menangis dalam pelukanku.

"Rin…"

"Nah, sekarang…. Aaaa.." ia menyodorkan sumpit yang sudah dililit mie padaku. Aku tercenung. Asap tipis terlihat menari dalam udara. Pandangan kami bertemu. Keheningan menyelubung.

" Rin, Aku……."

"HAAIIII!!" kejut seseorang dari balik tirai kedai dengan tiba-tiba. Buru-buru kami kembali pada posisi semula. _Baka!! Kakashi!!_ Runtukku dalam hati. Mengurut pelan dadaku. Jaketku terpecik kuah. Aku tau Rin tak kalah kagetnya denganku.

"maaf mengganggu… kalian mesra sekali ya…" katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Huh, sembarangan…" balas Rin.

"Heh.. kau pasti membawa berita baru… apa ada?" tanyaku kemudian. Aku bisa membaca kelakuannya.

"Ada misi dari Sandaime-sama…." jawabnya dengan tenang.

"Huuuh…" aku menggerutu pelan. Misi… Misi… Misi.. Melelahkan.

* * *

"OBITO..!! OBITO….!!" Aku membuka mata sesaat mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku.

Penglihatanku berbayang. Kepalaku terasa berat sekali. Aku bisa merasakan cairan yang mengalir di dahiku. Berbau amis. Aku tidak bisa mengingat banyak. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak menjebak para sound-nin itu dalam dunia dimensi-ku.

"OBITO….!!"

Suara itu…

Rin…

Rin…

Rin…

Ia berlari kearahku dengan langkah tertatih. Ada seseorang mengikutinya. Kakashi. Namun, Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Ingin aku bangkit dari posisiku. Tapi, Tubuhku sama sekali susah untuk digerakkan. Terlebih kakiku.

"Obito.. Obito… bertahanlah…" ia meraba pipiku, mengusap darah yang mengalirinya dengan pelan. suaranya terdengar bergetar. Pandanganku masih berbayang.

"Rin.. aaaakh..!!" ia mencabut kunai yang menancap tepat di bagian paha ku dengan hati-hati. "bertahanlah.. sedikit lagi…." katanya setengah berbisik sambil menumpukkan kedua tangannya di dadaku. Sementara di tempat yang agak jauh, Kakashi berdiri membelakangi kami, untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Rin A--apa se—se--mua ba--ba.ik-baik saja…" aku hampir kehilangan suara dalam nafasku yang tersengal.

"Bodoh, jangan banyak bicara…." Katanya lirih. Butiran air jatuh membasahi wajahku.

"Rin… ja-ja-ngan me-mena-ngis… _Uhuk.. uhuk.._" racun para sound-nin di dalam tubuhku sedang bekerja aktif. Berhasil membuatku batuk darah.

"O..obito, sudah.. jangan banyak bicara.. kamu terlalu berlebihan menggunakan jurusmu…" tangisnya pecah.

"Jangan mati Obito…. Tolong Jangan mati" pintanya dengan terisak.

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. kuraih pipinya dengan tanganku yang perih, penuh luka sayat. "Rin.. A—aku ber-ja-jan-ji…."

Kataku sebelum ia mencium keningku.

* * *

**Rank: Jounin**

**Age: 22**

**Place: Hokage tower**

"Apa… kamu tidak keberatan menerimanya….?" Untuk yang kedua kalinya aku merasa gugup untuk berdiri dihadapannya. Lebih dari waktu yang lalu. Hari yang tepat, akhirnya kutemukan. Sudah kurencanakan jauh hari bersama Minato-sensei dan Kakashi. Ini momen yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Mungkin untukknya juga.

Ia Menatapku seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kulakukan. "Obito.." sesaat ia melempar pandangannya pada ribuan bintang berkelip yang bertaburan di angkasa, menemani kehadiran sang bulan.

Ia kembali menatapku. Sebuah senyum manis mengembang dalam wajahnya, "Aku bersedia…" jawabnya.

"Rin….!!" Spontan aku mengangkat tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"A- - O-Obitoo!! Turunkan aku… Hei.. Hei.. OBITOOO!!" Ia memukuli bahuku. Aku tidak peduli sambil melayangkan tawa kemenangan. Dalam malam yang hangat.

* * *

  


* * *

  


"kenapa makannya tidak dihabiskan??" aku berhenti mengunyah makananku sejenak. Melihatnya yang mendorong mundur makanan yang sudah ku atur sedemikian rupa untuknya.

"Tidak selera…. Kamu Tau tidak, semua makanan ini membuatku mual…." Jawabnya dengan malas sambil memainkan alat makannya.

"ya aku tau…. Tapi kamu tidak bisa terus-terusan tidak makan.. wajahmu kelihatan pucat.. ayolah.. habiskan.. setelah itu kita ke dokter.." aku mendekat padanya. Menyodorkan sesuap nasi untuknya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa…" ia memundurkan kepalanya, sedikit menghindari.

"Hei.. apa kau ingin berevolusi menjadi monyet?" Tanyaku sedikit menyelipkan guyonan bodoh. Aku tau itu sama sekali tidak berhubungan.

Sepasang mata indahnya mendelik padaku. "Bodoh… Memangnya ap-- Humpff…" Begitu cepat ia menghempaskan alat makannya dan berlari ke belakang sambil membekap mulut.

"Rin…!"

* * *

"Mmmh.. Obito…." Aku mengangkat wajahku setelah menyeruput secangkir teh buatan Istriku. Dia sedang memanggilku.

"ya.. ada apa?" tanyaku yang kini bertemu dengan pemandangan paling lucu yang pasti akan selalu ku kenang.

"Aku ingin menamainya Ayame… bagaimana?" ia tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit.

Aku memandangnya dalam diam. Menyembunyikan tawa kecil di balik kedua tanganku. Keheningan berjalan sejenak. "Hmmm.. yaaaa….. Terserah kamu…" kataku kemudian.

"Huuuuh…. Dari kemarin 'terserah kamu' melulu…" ia mencibir.

Aku tertawa lepas, "Bosan….?"

"Oh Obito… apa hari ini aku boleh melemparmu dengan shuriken…?"

"haaa??"

* * *

**End of Flashback**

Aku mengingat semuanya. Indah, semuanya terlalu Indah. Tak akan pernah terhapus dari ingatanku. Tidak akan pernah.

Namun, saat ini tidak dapat kutemukan penyebab betapa sulitnya untuk menggambarkan perasaanku sekarang. Padahal, sudah enam tahun aku melaluinya. Mungkin, aku sudah terlalu lama tidak berjumpa dengannya. Sungguh, Aku sangat merindukannya. Semua Celetukannya, sifat tomboy-nya, segala sisi dari dirinya yang terlalu sempurna untuk kudapatkan.

"Ayah…"

Aku menoleh pada seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam yang sedari tadi sudah menggandengku erat. Ada tanda di kedua pipinya. Wajah itu tersenyum manis padaku.

Aku merendahkan tubuhku agar bisa lebih dekat dengannya. Merengkuh tubuh mungilnya yang dibalut kimono hitam.

"Ada apa sayang… Apa kamu sudah menyelesaikan doamu?" Tanyaku. Tangan kecilnya meraih pipiku. Mengelusnya lembut. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Dia memang memiliki rasa kasih sayang yang besar. Seperti Ibunya.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya… Ayah, apa Ibu sekarang melihat ku…? Apa dia juga merindukan kita?" Tatapan polos. Senyumku mengembang. Gemas aku mendengar pertanyaannya.

" Tentu saja dia melihatmu sayang.. dan tentunya dia saaaangat merindukan kita…" Aku mempererat pelukanku. Tangan jahilnya tadi kini beralih ke rambutku. Membelainya dengan hati-hati. Aura kehadirannya seakan terpancar kuat dalam diri gadis kecilku ini. Besar kerinduanku padanya semakin mencuat.

"Ayah.. kapan kita bisa bertemu Ibu…?"

Aku mematung sejenak mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis kecilku yang jenius ini. Menatap lama nisan yang ada dihadapan kami berdua. Satu nama terukir disana. Rin Uchiha.

"Suatu saat nanti… pasti kita akan bertemu dengannya…" Jawabku dengan mata menerawang. Selangsang peristiwa kembali berputar.

"Ayah…."

"Hmmm…?"

"Ayame sayang sama Ayah dan Ibu…" Kecupan lembut mendarat di pipiku. Sekali, Dua kali, Tiga kali. Hahaha.. Dia memang senang memberi ciuman bertubi-tubi padaku. Membuatku gemas untuk mencubit pipi gembil-nya.

"Ayah juga sayang Ayame…." aku mengecup keningnya.

"Berarti.. Ayah tidak boleh menikah lagi ya.."

Aku tertawa mendengar kalimat dalam suara lugu-nya. Apa aku bisa menikah dengan wanita selain Rin?

"Hai Ayameeeee!!"

Spontan kami menoleh ke arah suara. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih berlari-lari ke arah kami dengan semangat.

"Riki-kun…"

Dia, Mitarashi Rikimaru. Putra pertama dari sahabat terbaikku, Hatake Kakashi.

"Ohayo Obito-ji san…" sapanya ramah.

"Ohayo… Riki-kun…" balasku.

"Ayame selamat ulang tahun ya…."

"hee… Arigatou…" wajah gadis kecilku terlihat memerah.

"Kamu menjenguk makam Ibumu ya…?"

"He eh.. hari ini, tepat enam tahun Ibuku meninggal… kok kamu ada disini?"

"Aku ke makam kakek… itu Ayah dan Ibu di sana…" dari kejauhan terlihat Kakashi dan Anko sedang melambai pada kami.

"Ayame.. kita main yuk…. Kemarin aku belajar teknik bayangan lho…." Anak itu berhasil membuat putriku menyunggingkan senyum kagum padanya. Teringat ketika aku memamerkan jurus sharingan-ku pada Rin. Hanya saja saat itu aku langsung mendapat badai kerikil karena gagal pertunjukkan. Aku memang tidak sehebat paman Fugaku.

"Waaaaah, Riki-kun hebat… Ayah, Apa Ayame boleh bermain…?" Ayame mengerling padaku dengan mata jernihnya.

aku mengangguk pelan. "hati-hati ya.." Sekali lagi dia menciumku.

"Asyiiiik….."

Aku tersenyum, terus memandang mereka yang berlari dengan riangnya, hingga menghilang di kejauhan.

--

Rin…

Waktu berputar begitu cepat… tidak terasa.. enam tahun sudah berlalu…

Anak kita sudah besar sekarang…. Kau melihatnya kan?

Dia mirip sekali denganmu…

Haaa.. aku bertambah tua tentunya.

Rin…

Aku sangat merindukanmu…

Terkadang aku merasa bodoh..

Ketika menginginkan semua itu kembali.

Rin…

Aku sangat mencintaimu

Selamanya…..

Arigatou….

**Fin**…………………….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**HUAAAAAAHH…." Menguap lebar… **

**Gomen ne.. jelek lagi… terserah deh mau diapain…**

**Di flame boleh.. di makan boleh… di hancurkan jangan….**

**Pokoke tinggalkan jejak (maksa)!!**

**Oh ya, maaph ya kalo mereka OOC bgt bgt bgt sangat sangat amat sangat!!**

**Wa nggak tau harus ngomong apa lageee…!!**

**No feeling bgt neeeh!! Nggak tau juga pengin ngasih judul apaah!! (membakar laptop di tengah laut)!! Pasti deh deskripsinya kurang.. Gomen.. Gomen..Gomen…**

**OK REVIEW!!**


End file.
